


That Tingly Feeling

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Embarrassed Bog, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Pre-smut, Wing Kink, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Yet another short thing that wouldn't leave me alone.





	That Tingly Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Bog definitely has a wing kink.

The first time it happens, Bog isn't expecting it. Though he knows and loves the fact that Marianne is different from anyone else, it still shocks him that she would be so forward. He shudders as he feels her fingers walk up his spine, briefly wondering if he should tell her about his wing kink, and turns red as she turns to leave. They kiss after a few moments, and Bog thinks her lips may be the softest things he's ever touched.

  
The second time it happens, it's their wedding night. Marianne isn't a fool -- she knows it has an effect on him -- and wonders why he hasn't said anything. She smiles, halting her movements, and turns to face him thoughtfully.

  
"Before we go any further, can I ask you something?" she says, worrying her lower lip in apprehension of his answer. "I might be crossing a line here, and if so I'm sorry, but it's something I need to know."

  
"Out with it, tough girl," he replies. "It must be serious if you're stalling this way."

  
She takes a breath, letting it out slowly. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you. Do you have a wing kink?"

  
He turns away, hoping she doesn't see the blush on his cheeks as he mumbles an affirmative reply. He's embarrassed, and wishes for the ground to swallow him up, but of course nothing like that happens and he turns his head to meet her gaze. He wants to say something, he really does, but he can't seem to form any kind of reply.

  
Marianne smirks. "You totally do!"

  
He sighs. "You can't tell anyone, do you hear me? But yes, I do."

  
"I knew it!" is her gleeful reply, and oh, how she's going to have fun with this.

  
...but that will happen later. For now, she just kisses him into oblivion.

 


End file.
